


Success and Failure

by MidoriFlowersEwe



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriFlowersEwe/pseuds/MidoriFlowersEwe
Summary: After the A class loses the bet with 3-E during the finals, The Board Chairman decides to teach his son a lesson in the consequences of failure.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old story of mine from ff.net I decided to post here additionally.

"Relax, Asano-kun. We might have lost the bet with E class but you're still the number one in the school." Ren said as they walked out of class together. Asano glared at him.

"But I still lost, that's unacceptable." Asano said, the A-class ace had been on edge ever since results from finals came in.

"I don't get you, I'm annoyed that we lost to E class too, but that was a fluke, a one time thing it doesn't mean anything. Even we can't win everything." Ren said, he wished there was a way to cheer his friend up. "To forget about it, why don't you come to Karaoke with me and some hot babes?"

"Thank you for the offer but no thank you, goodbye, Ren, see you tomorrow." Asano said, looking away from Ren. Even though they were suppose to be friends, Asano was so closed of from Ren. He didn't understand him at all at times like these. he wished that he could grab him and make Asano tell him what he was thinking, how he was feeling, like normal friends do. But instead he just watched as Asano walked away.

"Later." Ren said his voice was regretful.

Asano sighed as he got into the back of his families sleek black car, he sat on his hands nervously. His father was already there, waiting for him, which was never a good sign because he usually worked late. Asano tries not to act as nervous as he felt and averts his gaze from the Chairman's.

"How was your day at school, Asano-kun?" The Chairman asked pretending everything was normal when it wasn't. Asano had failed at something so he was going to be punished, he just didn't know when or how yet.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Asano said curtly. He looks out the window. He wish he could escape and run away, the punishment. And half the torture was the waiting.

"Don't worry, I will _educate_ you on the consequences of failure so thoroughly it wont happen again. The car pulls up outside their house (Or maybe mansion would be a more accurate term). The Chairman stepped out. Asano almost wished he could of ran of, or gone to karaoke with Ren, but whatever he did the consequence for his failure would be inevitable.

"Are you coming? You can't hide in the car forever, you know." the Chairman said, Asano had spaced out without realizing it. He hurried out the car still with a scowl on his face. their Chauffeur shot him a worried look before he drove of to park the car in the garage. Their servants knew something was strange about the Asano family but they were all too scared of the Asanos to say anything.

Asano went straight to his room and started to re-read the tests, he'd come first in two subjects and second in three. Unacceptable. Those few marks had made the difference between success and failure. He tried to focus on studying, but he couldn't help but think back to the other handful of times he had failed;

_He was six years old and he had just lost two races at an important swimming Gala. It had frustrated him, but he clutched the two medals he did win happily, he was proud of himself. Most of the other kids had been older. His Dad drove the car without saying a word, there was a scary look on his face._

_"Dad, this isn't the way home?" Gakushu said, he looked out the window. There were fields everywhere it looked like the countryside. His Dad didn't say anything, he just stopped the car._

_"Get out." Gakuho said, his voice was dark and commanding. Gakushu looked at him confused._

_"Why are we here?" The boy asked. Gakuho got out of the drivers seat and stepped out of the car. He walked around and pulled Gakushu out of the backseat and onto the side of the road._

_"Walk home." His father told him, Gakushu thought it was a sick_

_"But- I don't even know were we are!" He cried, It was cold out, it was starting to get darker._

_"If you're as smart as you always say you are, you should be able to find your way home using the street signs." Gakuho told him. He didn't even look mad, he was expressionless. "I don't have a place for failures in this car."_

_"Dad! No!" The six year old cried, trying to cling to his father's blazer. He didn't want to be left here alone, he was scared. he felt tears in his eyes but he blinked them back. "- Please, I wont loose again, so don't leave me here!"_

_Gakuho pried the child's hands of himself and pushed Gakushu away. There was a look of utter disgust on his face. "Tsk, at least have the grace to accept your punishment like a man. Showing your weakness like this is pathetic." The Chairman growled. He got back into the car, quickly driving away, leaving his son alone on the roadside still clutching the two medals in his hand._

Asano frowned, that was seven years ago, no point in remembering that now. Besides, he'd changed a lot since then, he wasn't some weak little kid who cried so easily. Since then, the punishments for failure changed each time. When he was eight he was made to stand facing the wall in his father's office for six excruciatingly long hours without once turning around, When he was eleven his father had forced his head down and made him eat dirt for coming sixth place in a national mock exam. Even now, three years later he could still remember the foul gritty taste in his mouth.

His father would never hit him or leave any marks, his punishments were always psychological.

Each time he failed, he had told himself that he wouldn't do it again. And he hadn't not for three years. He'd gotten over-confident and cocky, he thought he was immune to failure now. How wrong he had been.

Eight o'clock. Time for dinner. Gakushu was filled with an ominous feeling as he went down the stairs. The house seemed too quiet and too empty, he had no idea what was going to happen to him. He walked into the dining room, non of the servants were there the house was empty. But what caught his attention was the red bowl on the floor. He crouches down next to it to inspect it. What was this doing here on the floor? It almost looked like... ... A Dog bowl.

All of a sudden Gakushu feels something tightening around his neck. he tries to grab his throat feeling like he is being strangled, and feel's something is strapped around it.

"Your reaction was too slow." It was the chairman, he stood over holding a red dog lead, Asano realized angrily that he was on the end of it. There was a collar around his neck like he was a dog. The Chairman pulled him to his feet "It suits you. Now everyone can see that your a lowly dog on a leash."

Asano gnashed his teeth in anger, trying to undo the strap around his neck, Damn the Chairman! Damn him! "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"This is reality. If you fail you will just end up on somebody else's leash." The Chairman explained, his voice sounds amused. "Oh and there's no point struggling, the collar can only be undone by a key."

"You bastard!" He growled, humiliation and anger in his voice.

"Bad dog!" The Chairman said, his laugh was evil. "Show respect to your master."

Asano didn't want to let himself be treated this way, he tried to appear strong. "While I'm glad you're having fun, I have no intention of playing along with your sick, twisted little game. If your unhappy with my performance in the finals, you could punish me by grounding me like a normal parent." He says, pretending as if the Chairman's antics did not bother him. The Chairman regarded him for a moment before he pushed Asano to the floor with his super strength and grabbed the back of his head, holding it inches above the bowl.

The bowl was deep, almost a bucket, it was filled with water. Asano glared at his own watery reflection rippling on the surface.

"Grounding children is a lazy form of punishment, Asano, it doesn't teach children anything other than that if they do something wrong they have to go play in their room for a few hours." The Chairman says, tightening his grip on Asano's blonde hair. "But I want to fully educate you on the consequences of failure. I want to teach you a lesson you will never forget. And it's fitting, ne? you said you'd put me on the end of a leash. Now look were you are."

The Chairman suddenly pushed Asano forward dunking him under the water. It was only a bowl but it was deep enough to cover Asano's nose and mouth. He started to struggle, trying to lift his head up, or kick the chairman. Anything! He accidentally swallowed a gulp of water, he panicked as his face was pressed against the bottom of the bowl, and his body started crying out for oxygen. After the first forty seconds he started to feel exhausted, his movements were slower and he could see white spots under his eyelids, he felt desperate! terrified!. It was only when he was on the verge of passing out that the chairman stopped pushing him into the water, and pulled him out.

Asano's arms and legs gave out from under him and he found himself lying on the floor coughing up water hysterically. Adrenaline still pumped through his body making his hands shake. The wooden floor was soaked with water from the struggle. The Chairman grabbed Asano and pulled him up into sitting position, the blonde flinched away thinking he was going to be drowned again, but instead the man just patted his back.

"In the Future, I would advise you not to try and defy me." The Chairman said, tugging on the leash as a reminder. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Asano said giving in as he always did when his father was involved, just like everyone did.

"Good boy." The Chairman said, patting Asano's soaked wet hair like he really was a dog. Asano gritted his teeth. "You'll make me an excellent cooperate slave one day."

Asano didn't say anything, _No father, it is you who will be my slave one day. Just wait until I'm strong enough!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu has a conversation with Ren

"You bruise so easily." The Chairman said scornfully, as he dabbed the concealer onto his son's neck in order to hide the blotchy purple bruise that was quickly forming there from the collar.

Gakushuu didn't reply. He just stared ahead with listless amethyst eyes. He was past being scared, past being angry or even humiliated. Now he just felt exhausted. He had lost track of the amount of times he'd been dunked under the water, almost past the edge of consciousness, only to be pulled back up before he passed out.

A sense of hopelessness overwhelmed him. He was so _weak._ No matter what he did, he couldn't fight his father off. He hadn't once been able to stop the man from pushing him under the water. He felt like a toy under his strength. At a certain point he had just stopped fighting it. He no longer tried to pull his head up from the water.

_He just let it happen._

Right now he was stood in front of his father in the kitchen, dressed in a fresh school uniform as a few rays of of sunlight started to streak in through the kitchen. It had been a long night. The Chairman had only finished tormenting him to leave just enough time to get ready for school the next day. Neither of them had slept. All Gakushuu wanted to do was crawl into bed, but that wouldn't be an option.

"We should leave now. We don't want to be late for school now, do we?" His father said, with that sinister smile of his that was completely false. Once again, Gakushuu didn't respond, he just walked roboticaly towards the door. Anything to be out of that house, away from the Chairman.

* * *

Acting normal when you are exhausted was surprisingly easy. Just spew out the usual buzzwords to the class about _strength_ and _hard work_ and _Importance of achievement._ Gakushuu never realised how simple it could be to seem inspiring. Even when your eyes are itching, are your bodies aching, it's easy to fake a smile and act as if everything it just _fine._ The class just saw him as their perfect charismatic leader, not as another person with flaws and problems. And that's the way Asano liked it best. They had to believe in the image of him- he wouldn't let his failures destroy that. At least that was the plan.

During lunch time, Asano holed himself up in the student council office under the excuse of 'doing work' to escape spending energy on pretending everything was fine. But to his dismay, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said, his voice strained as he tried not to sound annoyed. The door creaked open, and a tall lanky boy with a half-shaven head walked in.

"Ren." Asano said, as he tapped on his laptop to emphasise how ' _busy_ ' he was. "Can I help you."

Ren was smiling as usual, but after knowing him for three years, Asano could tell that this was his 'uncomfortable' smile. The one he made when he did badly in something, or suffered a particularly humiliating rejection from a girl.

"Asano-kun, I have the printouts for our next meeting.." Ren said, trailing of slightly.

"Leave them on the desk." Asano replied bluntly- _really, he interrupted him just for that?_ Ren put the papers down, but still didn't leave, he stood as if he were waiting for something, playing with his hair sheepishly. Asano sighed. "Was there something else, Ren?"

"Well- It's just- I was wondering.. Are you okay?" Ren blurted out, suddenly, taking Asano by surprise. At first he felt shocked _somebody noticed?_ Then angry _Somebody noticed! How could I show my weaknessess like that? How can they believe in a leader who feels helpless and feeble?_

"Me? Of course I'm okay?" Asano said, with a sweet smile that was completely false. "Really, Ren, you're worrying too much. I wont let one fluke deter me from leading this class to greatness."

Ren's smile morphed into a frown- a rare expression for him. "You're doing it again." He said, hazel eyes narrowing. "You're pretending."

 _Shit! Am I being obvious! He must be questioning by leadership abilities._ "I'm a little confused about what you're insinuating."

Ren caught Gakushuu's gaze and held it. "You were so worried yesterday after loosing the bet the E class. And today I can tell something's happened. You seem.. I don't know.. deflated, somehow." The brunet said, a worried look in his hazel eyes. _He thinks I'm weak!_ _I can't let him know I have any chinks! He'll see it as an oppertunity to take me down!_

"Thank you for your concern, Ren, but I assure you, there's nothing wrong." Gakushuu said curtly, not allowing his smile to falter. He kept Ren's gaze for a moment, before looking down at his laptop again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm very busy."

Much to Gakushuu's annoyance, Ren didn't leave.

"Where did you get those bruises?" The brunet said slowly, as if he had only just noticed them himself. Asano's eyes widened- had the concealer rubbed off a bit? He gritted his teeth, and stood up.

"I suppose you think you're pretty perceptive, searching for any flaws you can use against me like that." Gakushuu said, as he walked the other side of the desk. Ren was taller than him, but their weight of Gakushuu's presence made him seem bigger somehow. "Perhaps you think because I am no longer number one in every subject I'll be an easier target."

"No- Asano, that isn't what I mean! I'm genuinely worried. I'm your friend!" Ren cried, backing up a little. Gakushuu scoffed- _Friend?_ Isn't that just a word to describe someone you use, who you allow to use you?

"Of course we're friends." Gakushuu said, with a wide sinister smile that mirrored his father's. He wouldn't let Ren of all people take him down. "That's why you wont try to bring me down. Because, after all, if you did, it would be far too easy for me to kick you out of the 'chosen circle'. Especially since you are currently third place in your field of expertise."

"Not everything is about dominance and competition, Asano. Everyone else might believe you are just a perfect figure-head with no fears or apprehensions, but I know the truth. I can tell you're hurt." Ren said, his eyes shining with determination. He reached out and touched Asano's neck. The blond flinched away before he had the chance to compose himself. _Damn him._ "Tell me what's happened. I can help. It's okay to rely on other people."

Gakushuu stared at him for a few moments, for a moment he wondered what would happen if he exposed the truth; _My father tortures me in bizarre ways every time I don't meet his expectations, and I'm scared of him, yet I want him to acknowledge me and I'm not sure what feeling is stronger._ But of course, that wasn't an option.

Instead, he slapped Ren's hand away, and tutted, turning around to pick up his laptop. "If you insist on disturbing me by yammering on about nonsense, I suppose I have no choice but to do my work in the library." He sighed, briskly walking out of the office, leaving Ren staring after him.

He couldn't let Ren know the truth. He'd already given away too much..

* * *

With the sound of the school bell ringing, and children chattering outside in the corridor filling his ears, Gakuhou Asano raised the burning match and pressed it down hard on his ankle. The burning sensation was exquisitely painful, and every instinct in his body was screaming for him to drop the burning stick, and stop pressing it into his skin. But still, he persisted until the stench of burning flesh filled his nostrils, and the agony gave way to white numbness.

This was _his_ punishment for his son's failures. After all, Asano-kun was his pupil, so the mistakes he made where Gakuhou's fault. He had always carried out this ritual after punishing his son. Tiny pinprick burn scars littered his body, more proof of his failures as a teacher. Reminders of his errors.

He smiled slightly despite the pain, and looked at the clock- still fifteen minutes until his next meeting. He struck up another match.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of Takebayashi time

Gakushuu spent every moment of his summer break working, driven by the humiliationof his defeat by E class. Gakushuu got only five hours of sleep per night if he was lucky. He needed to memorise the entire curriculum- and even more than that! His academics not only had to be unbeatable, but he couldn't let his other skills slip either; He needed to keep building connections with powerful people, Needed to keep learning new instruments and new skills, he needed to make sure he was in peak physical form.

Then maybe, his father would be satisfied. The two of them had hardly spoken at all over summer- Since Gakushuu wasn't in school, there was no need to. But the younger Asano could tell his father was still furious about A class' defeat in the first term finals.

Ren had tried to arrange to meet up with Gakushuu for frivolous 'social' reasons, but Asano had declined every time. He had no time to waste, and he didn't like the concerned look in Ren's eyes lately.

On the day before they were due to go back to school, Gakushuu was called into his father's office at home. It was strikingly similar to the man's office at school, with its large window, dim lighting, and grey minimalistic decor. And just like the office at school, it had a stagnated, oppressive atmosphere.

But Gakushuu knew better than to let the unease he was feeling show.

"Asano-kun, because of your stupidity in allowing your followers to make a bet you didn't win, E class managed to triumph against the main school." The Chairman said, a dangerous smile on his face."This, as you know, is counter-intuitive to my education model. It makes E class look positive, which is unacceptable."

Asano didn't say anything, he just glared ahead. He often found silence to be the safest option.

"No matter- I have devised a plan to remind people that E class is in no way a positive place to be." The Chairman continued. "Kotaru Takebayshi, are you aware of him?"

"An E class student- dark hair and glasses?" Asano said- As a ruler, it was imperative he knew the names of all those below him, even if they were in E class. "I fail to see how some bookworm from E class is relevant."

"He scored the highest in his class in the finals, I've given him the opportunity to move to A class. He of course, accepted." The Chairman explained, a sadistic look of glee in his eyes. "Under my direction, we will convince Takebayashi-kun to tell the entire school how terrible E class really is- he'll damn his classmates and teachers to the rest of the school, by branding them as criminals and delinquents in need of reform, as per my order."

"And you're sure this will work?" Asano said sceptically, unable to resist the urge to attempt to put his father down. "E class seems to be very loyal to each other this year."

"Of course it will work- Takebayashi will do anything to gain acceptance from his family by rejoining the strong." The Chairman scoffed. "When he damns E class I'll make him the one to 'reform' them. I'm offering him power- I'm giving him the authority to be a leader. That is something nobody can resist."

"As you say, sir." Asano replied, his expression remaining impassive. But inside, he felt a sudden spike of rage; Why did that pathetic bookworm get handed the role of a leader from the Chairman himself? Takebayashi was only 7th place in the exams, and he had the Charisma of a weakling. He was no leader.

Asano and the Chairman had been wrong about Takebayashi, and the plan had backfired horribly; The boy had rejected the Chairman's education methods in a very public way, by smashing an award and demanding that he be sent back to E class, in assembly right in front of the entire school.

Asano was furious; How dare Takebayashi turn on the main school like that! How dare he make them look stupid and weak! But Gakushuu knew his own anger was nothing compared to the cold rage of his father, which was why, when he was called to go to his father's office after school, an icy dread ran through him.

The man probably held him responsible for the Takebayashi incident earlier that day. Just thinking about what kind of punishment awaited him made Gakushuu shiver. And yet. He didn't dare try to run away- for he knew the consequences for that would be far worse.

Asano knocked on the door to his father's office, hearing the sound echo around the wide and desolate room on the other side.

"Come in." That deep voice said. Gakushuu squashed all urges to run, and instead pulled open the door with almost-trembling hands and stepped in. The blinds were closed, making the room even darker than usual; it was hard to see.

His father wasn't even bothering with his usual false smile. The man had an utterly murderous look on his face. Without saying a word, the Chairman walked past his son, over to the door. He closed it, and Asano heard the familiar sound of a lock clicking.

If Gakushuu wasn't panicking before, he was now. He wanted to ask why the Chairman had locked the door, he wanted to point out that really, the whole Takebayashi thing was the Chairman's fault, not his own. But he couldn't. He throat felt tight and constricted, like icy hands were clamped on his windpipe. It took all his energy to keep breathing, let alone speak.

So Gakushuu just stood there, waiting for the Chairman to make his move. He had never seen the man so enraged, so unstable before.

"The plan was for Takebayashi to promote my education model by making E class look hellish. But the opposite has occurred." The Chairman said as he walked back to his desk, his voice was tight, and cold as ice. "Of course, you don't need me to reiterate what you already know. Come closer."

Gakushuu found himself unable to disobey the man's command, ignoring his instincts, he walked closer towards the desk, cautiously, as if he were approaching a deadly predator.

"It was your job to welcome Takebayashi back into A class. Clearly you were inadequate, since he opted to leave so quickly." The Chairman said, he opened his draw and started rummaging for something. Gakushuu found his voice

"While that may be, it was your plan in the first place, Chairman sir, so I- " Gakushuu cut himself off when he saw his father suddenly pull out a knife from his desk drawer. Survival instinct kicked in, Gakushuu turned to run away, but the Chairman was faster. He grabbed Asano by the wrist, and pulled him half across the desk before slamming him down into it. Gakushuu felt a bruising pain in his ribs as he was pressed into the wood. Desperately, he tried to free himself, but the man was insanely strong.

The edge of the desk jabbed into his stomach as he frantically tried to pull away, eyes trained on the small but sharp-looking knife in his father's hand.

"What the fuck? You crazy bastard!" Gakushuu said through gritted teeth as he thrashed about in a futile attempt to escape. His father had never hurt him before- not so directly like this, not with a knife; had the man finally gone over the edge? Was he going to kill him? "If- if you kill me, you won't get away with it! People know I'm here. You won't be able to get all the blood out of this carpet!"

The Chairman tightened his grip on Asano's wrist- his hand was starting to go numb. "I suggest you cease the dramatics, Asano-Kun." The Chairman said, his tone threatening. Knowing that fighting was futile anyway, Asano stopped trying to pull away, although every part of him wanted to. "I'm not stupid enough to kill you. This is simply a punishment for neglecting your duties. Stay still. Or you might loose a hand."

Gakushuu felt his breath quicken. What was his father going to do to him? Was he going to chop off a finger like they do in the Yakuza? He felt so vulnerable and weak, unable to defend himself, subject to the whims of this unstable, sadistic man.

Gakushuu let out a cry of pain when he felt the knife suddenly pierce the skin at the tip of his finger. He quickly forced himself to bite his tongue. No matter what. He refused to seem even weaker than he already was by screaming and crying.

The knife was pushed under his nail, painfully slow. Gakushuu hissed in agony, as he felt the nail being ripped away from the skin. He could feel hot, wet blood dripping down his fingers.

The suffering was like nothing Gakushuu had ever felt before; It was amazing how such a small part of the body could hurt so damn much. He blinked back tears.

"That was for not making Takebayashi want to stay in A class- " His father said, his voice emotionless even as he tortured his teenage son. He pressed the knife into Gakushuu's second finger. "And this- is for allowing Takebayashi to take one of my awards from right under my nose."

Having experienced it once before didn't make tolerating your nails getting ripped off any easier; the sick crunch of Keratin being forced off skin, the sticky blood that comes pulsing out, the agonising pain that radiates through your entire arm, the feeling of complete helplessness, and knowing you have eight more fingernails that could potentially be ripped off if your torturer decides to.

But the Chairman had decided Gakushuu has sufficiently suffered. He let go of his son's wrist, and the boy almost slid down the desk onto the floor. Luckily, he managed to keep his balance.

Gakushuu grabbed his injured hand and pulled it closer to himself. He felt like being sick, or running away. But he couldn't. He had to be strong. So he stood his ground and glared at his father.

"You're getting more barbaric lately. Is it perhaps a sign of madness?" Gakushuu said to him, with a voice full of spite. He sounded a lot more cocky than he felt. The Chairman paid no heed to his son's insult, however. The man passed the knife towards his son, Gakushuu flinched away.

"Take it." Gakuhou commanded, holding the knife out to him. Gakushuu looked at him with confused amethyst eyes.

"Take it." The man repeated. Reluctantly, the blond reached out his hand and took the now blood-soaked knife from his father. Was this a trick?

The weapon felt foreign and dangerous in his hand. It wasn't a feeling he liked.

The Chairman put his left hand flat on the desk, presenting it before Gakushuu.

"I also made several mistakes. In the first place, I was the one who chose Takebayashi." The Chairman said, looking at Gakushuu expectantly. "Remove one of my nails."

"What?" Gakushuu said, shocked. The Chairman's eyes narrowed again, full of disdain.

"For the student who ranks top in exams, you don't seem particularly bright." The Chairman said, a dangerous edge to his voice. "Remove one of my nails. I've already shown you how it's done, haven't I?"

This was insane- this had to be a trick. Why would the Chairman want Gakushuu to hurt him? He didn't understand.

"I won't ask again. Stop standing there like some sort of invalid." The Chairman said, authority radiating off him. "Do it or else I'll remove another one of your nails for your insolence." He grinned, before adding in a mocking tone. "Don't you want to get revenge on your father who's so mean to you?"

"You're insane. You need to be committed." Gakushuu hissed, grabbing his father's wrist with his injured hand. The Chairman was right; he did want revenge. But not like this, not in a way that was still so much under the Chairman's control he wanted it in his own terms. This felt wrong. He didn't want to do this.

Gakushuu rested the knife on the tip of his father's nail. He willed his hands not to tremble. Gakushuu would never admit it, but he didn't like blood and gore. He hated seeing people physically hurt. He had to bluff his way through dissection in class, and he never watched horror movies.

Now his life was like a horror movie.

Fearing the consequences if he didn't, Asano dug the knife under his father's nail, as quickly as he could. Blood started to ooze out as he drew the knife back, pulling the nail away. Gakushuu knew first hand how incredibly painful that must be, but his father didn't make a sound, he just watched his son with intent mauve eyes.

This was so disgusting. Gakushuu felt his mind start to cloud and his knees weaken.

"The failed plan itself was also my idea. Take another nail for that." The Chairman commanded, his voice free from strain, calm to the point of apathy. This man was truly insane, Gakushuu realised. And yet. Gakushuu followed his commands , although he hated this man he derived no joy out of injuring him.

"Lunatic." Asano said under his breath, as he went for the second nail. Everything about this felt wrong. Gakushuu might have a reputation for being ruthless, but actual torture wasn't in his nature.

Crunch.

The nail pulled away from the skin.

"I also allowed Takebayashi to take the award from under my nose. That's another nail." Gakuhou demanded, his eyes fixed on his son, not even looking at his other nail. Something in Gakushuu snapped.

"There's no point to this!" Gakushuu shouted- his father, this man, was a monster. And he wanted to make Gakushuu into a monster too.

"Such blatant displays of emotion. Are you too much of a child to keep your feelings in check?" Gakuhou mocked. "Remove another nail."

"No!" Gakushuu replied, not caring that he was shouting, already backing away towards the door. "I'm sick of your twisted games!"

"I suggest you don't- " The Chairman started to say, but Gakushuu didn't stay around to listen. With all the strength he could muster, he ran towards the door and kicked it as hard as he could. There was screaming, groaning sound of the hinges breaking, and the door swung open.

Gakushuu ran out, as fast as he could, hurling the knife out of his hands as if it were poison. He didn't look back, he just kept running, and running.

When Gakushuu finally ran out of breath, he wasn't exactly sure were he was; His mind had gone blank while he was running, it was a pleasant, numbing feeling. He didn't think about what had just happened, or the pain, he just focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

But now, as he lent against the wall of a shop, his fingers stinging and covered in blood, reality was starting to sink in; He had disobeyed his father, not only that, but he'd escaped a punishment. And to top it all off he'd broken the door to the Chairman's office. Now what? He couldn't keep running forever.. it was already dark out, just how long had it been? He checked his phone. It was already 20:00pm. He had a missed call off his mother, and off Ren.

Before Gakushuu could decide on a proper cause of action, however, someone approached him.

"Whoa, Asano-Kun? What happened to you?" An amused voice said. Gakushuu groaned when he realised it was one of the people he'd least like to see when he was lost, out of breath, and covered in blood; Karma Akabane. That delinquent from E class who got semi-decent grades (he came 13th in the last exam though, so he wasn't as impressive as Gakushuu first thought).

"I'd appreciate if you'd mine your own business, Akabane." Gakushuu replied, amethyst eyes narrowing. But predictably, the red head didn't leave.

"Did you get on the wrong side of a loan-shark or something?" Akabane said, looking at Gakushuu's fingers were his nails were supposed to be. Gakushuu rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid. It was an accident during football practice, the ball hit my hand a little too hard." Gakushuu said. The lie came to him easily, which was surprising, lying was one of the few things he didn't have much talent for.

"Who knew the great Gakushuu Asano was so clumsy?" Akabane said, with a slight grin. "It really isn't your day, is it? Since trying to turn Takebayashi against us back-fired as well."

"I don't have time to waste on mediocre delinquents such as yourself." Gakushuu snapped, turning to storm away (and find out were about he was exactly). But to his surprise, Karma put a hand on his shoulder, tugging him back.

"If you don't get that wound treated it will get infected." Karma said, still with that teasing edge to his voice. "I have a first-aid kit in my bag."

"I don't need your help."

"That's okay- if your fine with your finger going all green and swollen and rotting." Karma said. Gakushuu shuddered- okay, he really didn't like gore.

"Shut up! Okay! Fine! Show me your first aid skills." He snapped, holding out his injured hand. He wasn't sure why he was letting Karma, one of the enemies, help him. He put it down to mental exhaustion. Even Akabane looked somewhat surprised.

"Good boy." Karma said, sounding so patronising that Gakushuu almost turned to leave. He pulled out a small first aid kit from his bag, and got out the antiseptic.

"Let me guess. You get into so many fights that you need to carry a first-aid kit around?" Gakushuu said, wincing slightly as antiseptic was applied.

"Violent thugs like me have to be prepared." Karma chuckled. "It's something good little honours students like you wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't want to." Gakushuu said. Glancing down at his hand. Akabane was surprisingly gentle for someone with such a violent reputation. They'd been at the same school for three years, but Gakushuu had hardly spoke to the boy, other than to reprimand him.

"Done." Akabane said, as he put a bandaid on Gakushuu's second finger. It was character-print. Of course.

"Thank you." Gakushuu replied, because no matter how harsh he was, he refused to be rude. Maybe Akabane wasn't as bad as he seemed.

"No problem- now the Student council president owes me one. I can have some fun with this." Karma chuckled, a devilish grin on his face. Gakushuu took it back; Akabane was even worse than he seemed. "Catch you later, Pres'. Keep that wound clean."

With that, the red head turned and left. Gakushuu sighed, reality coming crashing down on him. He had to go home, he had to face his father. He couldn't run away even if he wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Gakushuu's mother, who is very much alive in this story

When Gakushuu arrived home that evening, it was already dark and nearing nine o'clock. It turned out he'd somehow managed to run quite a few miles away from his house, and it took a while finding his way back. Still. The exercise had made him feel better, he felt comfortably exhausted, his frustration and fear from earlier worked off.

He crept through the door, preferring not to draw attention to himself, especially when he was in such a sorry state; Uniform unkempt, hair wind-swept, and of course, who could forget the now-dried blood staining the sleeve of his uniform.

But as luck would have it, his mother had clearly been awaiting his arrival.

She hurried around the corner as soon as she heard him arrive, and quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Shu, honey. You're back so late for a school night. I know you text and said you were at busy, but I was worried." Mother said, fussing around him like she always did. "You should be careful walking around by yourself in the dark."

"I'm fine, Mum, I'm fourteen, not four." Gakushuu retorted, embarrassment leaking into his voice, because really- She was far too over protective! And she was always babying him.

But still, he hugged her back. Because although he would never say it out loud it was nice having someone care about him.

He knew his mother loved him at least.

"So you've return home. You've finally finished having your tantrum I see." The Chairman said, staring down at Gakushuu from the top of the stairs. He wasn't even bothering with a smile this time. "I know it's customary for teenagers to get hormonal, storm out and slam doors, but I think breaking mine down was a little excessive."

Gakushuu felt his cheeks burn, he resented the way that the Chairman made him seem like a spoilt brat in front of his mother. His eyes honed in on his father's hands. They were both covered in bandages. Just how many of his own nails had the Chairman removed?

"Gakushuu.. you broke a door?" His mother said, sounding appalled, stepping away from him slightly, shaking her head. "What's come over you?"

He glared at his father, the man smirked back at him, almost as if daring him to say something. Gakushuu felt a sudden spike of rage, and on impulse said.

"Well, Mum, father was punishing me using a knife, and I decided that was a little excessive, so I left." Gakushuu said defiantly, indicating to himself. For the first time his mother noticed the bandaids on his fingers and the blood on his shirt.

She gave a shrill cry and stepped back, her eyes widening. She looked to her husband. His expression didn't change- He showed no guilt nor remorse at having been found out, that grin still etched into his face. Then she looked back at Gakushuu a horrified expression on her face.

She took in a few deep breaths, seemingly calming herself down before speaking.

"Your father might be strict, but he wants what is best for you, Shuu. Try to understand." Mother said, although she looked almost pained saying those words.

Yes, Gakushuu knew his mother loved him. But he also knew that she loved her husband more. It had been the same ever since he was little- No matter what the Chairman did, Mother would always take his side. She was hopelessly devoted to him.

Mother would do anything to keep her husband happy. Even turn a blind eye to abuse.

"Yes, Mother." Gakushuu said under his breath. He don't know why he expected any different a response.

"Excuse me- " Mother choked out, before quickly turning and running away, her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Gakushuu suddenly felt a tidal wave of guilt- He'd upset his mother. He'd made her cry. If only he'd grown up and kept quiet about what had happened she would still be happy.

"Pleased with yourself?" The Chairman asked, exuding smugness as he walked down the stairs, approaching his son. "You should apologise for bringing something up that made her so upset."

Gakushuu gritted his teeth, not moving from the spot, even as the Chairman was right in front of him. He hated this man, and hated that he still craved his approval.

With surprising gentleness, the Chairman took Gakushuu's injured hand and lifted it up, inspecting it.

"You have done a shoddy job of treating this." His father mused in a detached tone, as if he wasn't the one who caused the injury. Gakushuu looked at the man's bandaged-smothered hand.

"Do you even have any nails left?" Gakushuu said. "You know, if you told a doctor about how you mutilate yourself, it would be solid grounds to get you sectioned on a psyche ward."

In response to that comment, Gakuhou squeezed Gakushuu's injured fingers just tight enough to hurt, smirking when he winced. "It's called having self-discipline, Asano, it's a skill you yourself should hone." The Chairman said, peering down at his son. "I'm sure you resent me for all the times I've had to punish you, but consider this- if you didn't fail in the first place, I wouldn't have to hurt you. Everything I've done to you is justified punishment. I've never lashed out at you for no reason. If you want me to stop punishing you, then all you have to do is never fail. Simple."

After the Chairman said the last part, he dropped Gakushuu's hand and walked away, leaving his son glaring silently after him, unable to come up with a response.

 _Father is impossible!_ Asano thought. _But he has a point.. If I don't make any mistakes ever he'll never punish me again. I just have to work harder._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren confronts Gakushuu

Something wasn't right with Gakushuu. That was a fact Ren had known for a long while, but managed to shove it to the back of his mind; after all, it wasn't easy thinking of his ' _all powerful_ ' leader being weak.

But now, it couldn't be more obvious; Gakushuu was sat at his usual place in the front row of the class with heavy bandaging wrapped around his fingers. This normally wouldn't be such a big deal, but the fact it happened the day after the 'Takebayashi incident' suggested to Ren that some sort of punishment had been enacted upon Gakushuu.

 _But what could he do about it?_ Gakushuu was too proud to accept any sort of help or even admit there was a problem and Ren couldn't even go to the teachers. He knew none of them dared defy the Chairman. Ren wouldn't be surprised if they knew about Gakushuu's situation, but were choosing to ignore it because it was easier for them. Complacent bastards.

He wondered if other students had picked up on it too? This was a class full of geniuses, supposedly, surely a few of them would of noticed that their leader was in trouble, but nobody dared say a word and break the illusion of perfection. It was A class' best kept secret.

"What happened to your hand?" Ren asked during the break, already knowing that he wouldn't get the truth. He made a beeline for Gakushuu's desk as soon as the bell rung, making sure to get hold of him before he disappeared off to the student council office.

"I had an accident involving the car door.. " the other student said, shooting Ren one of his dazzling smiles. Ren struggled not to sigh; _What should he do? Should he call Gakushuu out on his lie? Would that help or alienate him further?_

"How exactly did you manage- " Ren started to say, but was cut off when a gaggle of girls came rushing over to Gakushuu's desk.

"Asano-Kun, will you help us with this new module like you promised?" One of his female classmates said. Asano smiled at her.

"Of course- pull up a seat and I'll go over the basics with you." Asano said to them, before glancing up at Ren. "Sorry, this conversation will have to wait till later."

"No problem." Ren said, with a smile just as fake as Asano's was. He felt his stomach sink; Gakushuu had his defenses up yet again, any well-meaning concern would bounce off his armour of polite smiles and lies.

* * *

Asano seemed intent on making _'later_ ' as _late_ as possible. Ren was sure that the other boy was subtlety avoiding being alone with him. At every break they got, Asano seemed to busy himself helping other students, teachers, even the secretary at one point. He didn't give himself a minute alone that would allow Ren to talk to him about anything personal. All too soon, the bell rang for the end of the day. They didn't have a student council meeting that day, so Ren and Asano were free to walk home together. At least, that was Ren's plan.

As soon as class ended, Asano had gathered up some paper work and made his way to the student council office. As always gaggle of girls trailed after him, all vying to make conversation with him. Ren walked with them, once again filled with a sinking feeling he was more of a minion or a follower to Asano than a friend. The thought made him feel lonely.

"Asano-kun, let us help you!" The girls simpered. Asano shot them one of his charming smiles.

"It's only a quick bit of work. It'd be much more efficient if I do it alone." He said, appearing almost genuinely amiable. "I don't want you to let your grades slip because you're helping me.. now please, go home and study!"

"Aww okay." The girls said, trailing off. Ren stayed behind.

"I said alone, Ren." Asano said. For the first time his voice was devoid of that false peppiness it has held all day. It sounded tired and empty. His expression had dropped too, from that kind smile to a exhausted frown. It was the first honest expression Ren had seen on Asano's face in days. It was actually refreshing. And a little terrifying.

"I want to talk to you." Ren said, trying not to cringe under Asano's icy glare. He hardened his gaze, and stood straight, pulling himself up to his full height, a few noticeable inches taller than Asano.

"I'm busy. It can wait." Was Asano's reply, already stepping through the doorway. Before Ren had a chance to follow him, the door was already closed shut in his face, and he quickly heard the click of a lock.

Ren stood there, shocked at the abruptness of it all. His shock quickly morphed into frustration.

 _God Damnit. Couldn't Asano see he was just trying to help?_ The A class leader could be so stubborn, so obtuse at times! So insistent on doing everything by himself... didn't he know that things could be easier if he allowed his friends to help? Instead of leaving them outside feeling like idiots.

Ren was normally very relaxed by nature. He got along with others easily and didn't let anything they did bother him. For some reason, with Asano, it was a different story. Gakushuu managed to make him annoyed, frustrated.. nervous at times, awed. Compliments from him made Ren's heart race. Asano had a mysterious draw to him. Ren had never felt about a person like that before. _Well_. No use thinking about that now, Ren thought as he walked to the front entrance of the school. If Asano was insisting on doing work then he'd just wait for him.

* * *

It turned out Asano's version of a 'quick bit of work' lasted an hour and a half. Ren had spent that entire time leant against the school gate. Several times he had been tempted just to leave.. but no. He wouldn't. He'd committed to this.

The summer sun was low, and the sky was a brilliant orange-red when Asano finally made an appearance. He walked out of the school, bag slung over his shoulder, humming slightly to himself.

Ren felt his anger soften, replaced by fondness. Gakushuu seemed more relaxed when he didn't think anyone was watching.

"Asano!" Ren called out, when he passed. Asano turned to look at him, surprised. He almost- _almost_ jumped. Of course, he was too refined for that.

"Ren? What are you doing here?" Asano asked, raising an eyebrow. Ren could practically see his defences shuttering back up the moment he was taking part in human contact.

"I was just waiting for you.. thought maybe we could walk home together?" Ren said sheepishly. He was aware of how he must look, like some love-struck school girl waiting for her crush. _Pathetic._

He half-expected Asano to continue his streak of ignoring him as he had done all day, but instead Asano stuck around.

"Ren, it's still summer, even if it's later on you shouldn't be standing outside in the sunlight for so long. Especially in these stuffy uniforms." Asano lectured. Of course. Sensible as ever. "You'll catch sun-stroke."

"Sorry I- " Ren started to say, but was cut off when Asano reached over and placed the palm of his hand over Ren's forehead. He almost let out a gasp of surprise, he could feel blood rushing to his cheeks at the contact.

"Your face feels hot. You might actually have sun-stroke." Asano said, deadly serious. Ren couldn't believe he was blushing over such simple contact.. _god damnit it was only a hand to his forehead_ ( _He just wasn't prepared for this right now!_ )

"I'm fine." Ren said, making sure his voice was even. _God this was embarrassing_. He went to move the other boy's hand away, but as soon as he got anywhere close to Asano, he quickly flinched away as if Ren had gone to hurt him. The two boys stared at each other, both a little taken aback by what had just happened.

 _He instinctively expects to be hurt_.. Ren thought. He wanted to ask Asano about it, but now he was in the situation he couldn't find the right words.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Is something bothering you?"_

_"Is someone hurting you?"_

_"How can I help you?"_

Red was sure Asano would answer non of these questions honestly.

"Are we walking home or not?" Gakushuu said, suddenly already a few paces ahead of Ren. The brown haired boy nodded, quickly catching up with him.

"Coming!" He said. "So what sort of student council things have you got planned?"

"I'm glad you asked- " Gakushuu said before launching into his spiel. The heavy stuff could wait, Ren decided. He'd starting by talking to Asano about topics he knew he liked. He wanted him to feel relaxed first.

* * *

They were about half way home when it happened. Asano and Ren were just talking casually about the student council and school, when suddenly a red haired boy on a bike stopped directly in front of them.

Ren recognised him instantly as Karma Akabane. The infamous delinquent who had been kicked out of the main school for brutalising a fellow student and destroying a teacher's office. He was notoriously dangerous. Ren would but lying if he said he wasn't a little afraid, frowning as he saw him. Asano on the other hand didn't bat an eyelid.

" _Hey guys_." Karma said in a mock-friendly tone, with that mischievous grin he had. The one that just screamed ' _I'm up to something._ '

"Akabane, you know you aren't supposed to ride your bicycle on the pavement?" Asano said disdainfully. "Learn the Highway Code before you hurt someone."

"Of course, great student council over-lord." Akabane said, dipping his head in a mock bow.

"What do you want Akabane?" Asano asked, sounding slightly irritated, but there was also _something else._

"What? I just saw some of my school buddies and decided to say hello. I'm only being friendly.. is that so hard to believe?" Akabane said. He somehow had the ability to make anything his said sound mocking.

"Yes. It is." Was Asano's stiff reply. The two geniuses locked eyes as they bantered, and Ren had a strange feeling of being left out. Although they were being outwardly malicious to each other, there was an undercurrent of something playful between Karma and Gakushuu. Or was that just Ren's imagination?

"I'm disappointed with your lack of trust in me, supreme leader." Karma said, with a theatrical pout. He turned to leave, but before he did, he took a look at Asano's bandaged fingers. "And some parting advice; be more careful playing football- I don't want to patch have to patch you up again!"

And with that, the E-class boy pushed his bike off the pavement and cycled off. Ren and Asano were left watching him go. The atmosphere dropped in an instant, and the air was suddenly thick with tension. Ren felt like ice-cold water had been poured into his stomach. He glanced at Asano, but the other was still staring ahead, refusing to look at him.

Another beat of silence passed.

"You told me your hurt yourself by trapping your fingers in a car door. You told Akabane you hurt yourself at football, but I know for a fact that you didn't have football yesterday. So what's the truth?" Ren said, slowly. Now he had absolute confirmation that Asano hadn't been honest with him.

"You really believe what Akabane says? He's a delinquent who causes trouble for the sake of it. He's clearly lying." Asano replied, still not looking at Ren. "I never told him anything. He's clearly just making things up."

Ren felt that stab of frustration spike again.. _was Asano really still trying to cover this up?_ Without even thinking about it, Ren grabbed Asano by the shoulders and spun him around, forcing their eyes to meet.

"We both know that's not true." Ren said, feeling a surge of bravery he didn't have moments earlier. He felt bold enough to say the thing he'd that had been on the tip of his tongue all day. The thing he hadn't dared voice. "Your father. He's the one hurting you isn't he?"

Asano's initial reaction was instantaneous. His amethyst eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and his pallor seemed to whiten. Then he quickly composed himself.

"Ren. That's a dangerous accusation to make. You should be careful saying things like that." Was Asano's reply. It was evident he was trying so hard to force himself to seem normal when inside he was shattering.

"Please just stop lying." Ren said, looking Asano dead in the eye. "It's the one thing you don't have much skill for. I can tell that your father's been abus-"

"Why does it matter!" Asano shouted, cutting him off. His composed expression had been torn away, and his eyes were blazing. "I'm still doing everything I'm supposed to be doing! I can still lead A class! I'm not letting any of you down."

"I don't care about those things! I care about you!"

Asano looked at Ren as if he were speaking a foreign language, and it broke his heart. _Why couldn't Gakushuu seem to understand the concept of caring about someone without having an ulterior motive?_

"Why are you constantly attempting to dig up scandalous information to damage my reputation? Is this a power-play?" Asano sneered. Ren resisted the urge to face-palm.

"For someone who's supposed to be smart you're having a hard time realising that I'm not out to get you." Ren sighed. "Have I ever done anything to suggest I'm a threat? I've always been nothing but loyal to you."

Gakushuu paused in thought, taking in Ren's words before finally speaking.

"He won't hurt me again." Asano replied, glancing down at the floor, then back up at Ren. His scowl was gone, replaced by a smile that was probably meant to look assuring, but just seemed defeated. "Just so long as I don't make any more mistakes I'll be fine."

Ren was genuinely gobsmacked. He knew Asano wasn't exactly normal in his ways of thinking, but he had no idea that his views were so twisted that he thought being hurt by his own father for any tiny mistake was ' _fine_ '. He struggled to put into words what he assumed to be basic knowledge.

"You shouldn't be punished for not being perfect 24/7!" Ren said. It was a genuine effort to keep his voice even. "It's just.. unsustainable. You can't do it. Nobody can be flawless all the time."

"Well I have to be." Asano snapped back. "Ren, I've said to much already. You should just leave this alone. You don't have the power to change anything about my life and I'm not asking you too.. you just focus on your own life. Nobody can go up against the Chairman."

"That isn't true; You could go to a teacher, or to the police- " Ren started to say, but trailed off when Asano shot him a withering look.

Yeah. They both knew that the Chairman could wrap any authority figure around his little finger. Still, Ren thought, there must be someone who cared about child welfare enough to do something.

"What about your mother?" Ren suggested. He'd only seen Gakushuu's mother a handful of times, but he knew she was a lovely woman who doted on her son endlessly (much to his embarrassment) surely she'd do anything to protect him.

"She knows." Was Asano'a reply. His tone sounded flatter, more depressed than Ren had ever heard it before. Ren decided that it would be best to hide his own shock at that revelation. It didn't sound like something Gakushuu was ready to talk about at all.

"Okay. Well you have me." Ren said, once again looking straight into Asano's eyes. "And I'm fully aware that I may not be the most desirable or usefully ally in your situation." _That actually got a smile and a half-laugh from Asano_. "But if you need me, I'll help you out. If it's dangerous at home, just call me. You can stay anytime. Or if you just need to get away we could go out or.. whatever!"

Asano was actually smiling when Ren had finished speaking, but the brunette had a feeling that he didn't even realise he was doing it. It was refreshing to see a real smile instead of one of those fake ones always plastered on Asano's face, no matter how convincing they my be.

The smile disappeared as soon as Asano noticed what he was doing. Asano said, turned away from Ren, looking in the other direction. _Was he blushing?_

"What sort of leader would I be if I relied on other people?"

"A human one?" Ren called after him, a grin spreading on his own face despite the situation. If he didn't know Asano was a black belt in multiple martial arts, then Ren might of attempted to turn Asano around to see if he really was blushing.

"It's late. I'm going home!" Asano answered dismissively.

"But you will call me, right? If you need to spend the night somewhere?" Ren asked, there was a pause before Asano replied.

"I may utilise your offer." He said, before shouting back. "And this goes without saying but don't tell anybody what we've spoke about today!"

And with that he walked off in the direction of his own house.

Ren was left with a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Now what?_ Ren had just allowed Asano to walk back to his abuser, but he didn't know what else to do. It wasn't like he could go to the police.. he didn't have enough evidence and he doubted Asano would testify against the man he feared so much. Ren had never had to deal with a situation like this before.

As the sun crept behind the horizon, Ren stood there feeling completely out of his depth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, chapter is finally over. I wouldn't say this is exactly a happy chapter, but it does have a bit of hope in it. I decided to do Ren's point of view for a bit of a change, and to show how Gakushuu appears to others. it's a little hard characterizing Ren just because he doesn't get much showtime so I don't know much about his personality.
> 
> He now knows for definite that Gakushuu's in a bad situation, but he doesn't know how to really help him. I hope in this chapter I show that Ren has a looked of confusing feelings towards Gakushuu but ultimately he cares about him. But Gakushuu actually telling someone, or just admitting, that there's a problem is a big step for him.
> 
> Also, for the record, Karma has no idea whats going on with Gakushuu, otherwise he wouldn't be that callous.


End file.
